encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Saw VI
Saw VI is a 2009 American horror film directed by Kevin Greutert from a screenplay written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan. It is the sixth installment in the Saw franchise and stars Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Betsy Russell, Mark Rolston, Peter Outerbridge, and Shawnee Smith. It was produced by Mark Burg and Oren Koules of Twisted Pictures and distributed by Lionsgate. Saw VI continues the franchise's focus on the posthumous effects of the Jigsaw Killer and the progression of his successor, Mark Hoffman. In this film, Hoffman sets a series of traps for an insurance executive, William Easton, and his employees. Meanwhile, the FBI trails Peter Strahm, now suspected of being Jigsaw's last accomplice, and Hoffman is drawn into motion to protect his secret identity. Greutert, who served as editor for all the previous Saw films, made his directorial debut with Saw VI. Melton and Dunstan, the writers for both Saw IV and Saw V, returned to write the screenplay and Charlie Clouser, who provided the score for all previous Saw films, composed the score. Filming took place in Toronto from March to May 2009 with a budget of $11 million. The film was released in New Zealand and Australia on October 22, 2009, and in the United States and Canada on October 23, 2009. In Spain it was the first film to receive a Película X rating for violence (a rating usually reserved for pornographic films); the rating restricted screenings to eight select theaters in that country. It was released almost a year later on October 8, 2010 in Spain with an "18" rating, after the producers had the offensive content edited out, according to the rating board. With gross receipts of $14 million in its opening weekend, Saw VI placed second to Paranormal Activity's $21 million. Saw VI went on to gross over $68 million worldwide, the lowest-grossing Saw film to date, but still a financial success compared to its small budget. Reviews were mixed, with some criticizing the acting and others praising Greutert's directing and the film's contribution to the debate on healthcare reform in the United States. Cast * Tobin Bell as John Kramer * Costas Mandylor as Detective Mark Hoffman * Mark Rolston as Agent Dan Erickson * Betsy Russell as Jill Tuck * Shawnee Smith as Amanda Young * Peter Outerbridge as William Easton * Athena Karkanis as Agent Lindsey Perez * Samantha Lemole as Pamela Jenkins * Tanedra Howard as Simone * Marty Moreau as Eddie * Shawn Ahmed as Allen * Janelle Hutchison as Addy * Gerry Mendicino as Hank * Caroline Cave as Debbie * George Newbern as Harold Abbott * Shauna MacDonald as Tara Abbott * Devon Bostick as Brent Abbott * Darius McCrary as Dave * Shawn Mathieson as Josh * Melanie Scrofano as Gena * Karen Cliche as Shelby * James Gilbert as Aaron * Larissa Gomes as Emily * Billy Otis as Cecil Adams * James Van Patten as Dr. Heffner * Mpho Koaho as Timothy Young * Ginger Busch as Sachi * Scott Patterson as Agent Peter Strahm (Uncredited) External links * Saw VI on IMDb Category:Saw films Category:2009 films Category:2009 horror films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:American sequel films Category:Crime horror films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Charlie Clouser Category:Films directed by Kevin Greutert Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Torture in films